


This World is Cruel, it is Sad but True

by Storia_Historia



Series: I'm following him, [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, PELUK SAYA PLIS, Period Typical Homophobia, STEVE IN DENIAL, banyak mwah mwah, maaf bule bule tapi saya udah ga nahan, major spoilers for CA:CW, mwah mwah
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-<i>Akhir musim gugur, tahun 1941. Apa yang kau ingat?</i><br/>-<i>Karena kita sudah mendapat pencerahan, boleh aku mencium mu?</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>atau,<br/>author /nggak/ hidup dalam denial. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IYA JUDUL ITU ARTI BLUMENKRANZ NYA KILL LA KILL

    Saat ini tahun 2016. James Buchanan Barnes-Bucky, tidak percaya dengan benang ingatan yang baru saja muncul di kepalanya. Dia menghembuskan napas yang entah berapa lama sudah ditahan.

Kini semuanya sudah lengkap. 

Bucky mematikan televisi tua yang menayangkan berita ledakkan bom (yang disalahkan padanya, oh, sungguh mengejutkan).

Dia hendak meraih buku catatannya dan menulis memori itu, namun kemudian membeku di tempat.

Steve sendiri yang memintanya untuk melupakan peristiwa itu, dan Bucky sudah menyetujuinya.

Bucky memilih untuk menjadi pria yang baik dan tidak menulisnya.

Alih-alih, dia memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa persediaan makanan. Bucky tahu dia tidak bisa menetap lebih lama lagi.

.  
.  
.

     Keputusannya tidak menulis ingatan itu sungguh tepat, karena saat Bucky kembali ke tempat tinggal sementaranya, sosok tegap nan gagah Captain motherfvcking America sudah berada di dalam sana, berdiri tepat di membelakanginya seraya membolak-balik buku catatan memori itu. 

Steve Rogers menoleh dan memberikannya tatapan sendu bercampur haru.

Bucky ingin sosok Prajurit Super itu enyah.

.  
.  
.

    Mana bisa Bucky melupakan fakta bahwa Steven Grant Rogers adalah orang yang paling keras kepala yang pernah dilahirkan di dunia. Sangat keras kepala, bahkan dia bisa menolak kematian. Bukan berarti Bucky sendiri lebih baik dari sosok itu.  
Si pirang bodoh itu sungguh memilih dirinya, seorang pembunuh, daripada kebaikan semua orang di dunia. Steve lagi-lagi membiarkan dirinya menjadi buronan, dan bahkan dia membawa lebih banyak 'teman'.

Oh, betapa inginnya Bucky mematahkan hidung mancung Steve yang sempurna itu.

.  
.  
.

    Saat Bucky dan Sam melihat perempuan bernama.. uh, Samantha? Shasha? Itu berciuman dengan Steve, mereka berdua hanya bisa memutar bola mata masing-masing.  
Meskipun ada perasaan aneh yang menekan di dadanya, Bucky mengangguk setuju pada Sam--Steve Rogers masih seorang pencium yang  
luar biasa payah.

.  
.  
.

    Sam Wilson bilang, harus ada yang kalah. Kemudian dia 'mengusir' Steve dan Bucky untuk pergi ke fasilitas program Winter Soldier tanpa mereka. Bucky sungguh kagum pada sosok lelaki kulit hitam itu, dan dia ikut senang mengetahui Steve Rogers punya kawan-kawan yang sangat baik serta bisa diandalkan. Mereka mengingatkannya pada Howling Commandos.

Steve pantas mendapatkan mereka, dan mereka pantas mendapatkan Steve. Steve tidak pantas menerima kawan macam James Buchanan Barnes yang nyaris mencoba membunuhnya secara literal.

Mereka berdua terdiam di dalam pesawat itu, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Steve lagi-lagi berusaha mengingatkan Bucky bahwa tiap tetes darah orang tak berdosa yang dibunuh oleh Winter Soldier bukanlah atas kemauannya, dan itu berarti Bucky tidak bersalah.

Bucky tidak peduli.

.  
.  
.

    Saat mereka hendak turun dari pesawat, Steve sempat bernostalgia tentang gadis berambut merah yang ia lupa namanya. ("Kau memanggilnya Dot." Kata Steve.) Lelaki pirang itu memegang pundaknya, canggung. Bucky sendiri tidak percaya, bahkan setelah semua kekacauan ini, Steve masih berjuang bersamanya, berjuang untuk dirinya.

"Bucky, tunggu." Cegat Steve saat mereka hendak memasuki lift. Bucky menoleh bingung kepadanya.

"Kita harus selesaikan ini dengan cepat Ste--"

Steve Rogers, yang kini sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, menunduk untuk mengecup bibirnya.

Sejujurnya, dia hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Bucky. Itu bukan sebuah ciuman--tapi semua orang tahu seberapa buruk kemampuan Steve motherfucking Rogers dalam hal mencium.

"What." Ujar Bucky bingung namun nada bicaranya tetap dibuat sedatar mungkin. Steve tampak malu dan salah tingkah.

"Untuk, um, keberuntungan." Dia menggaruk kepalanya hanya untuk menyadari bahwa dia masih mengenakan helmnya. Bucky hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai tanggapan.  
Suasana bertambah canggung saat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lift dan turun ke bawah.  
Bucky akan melupakan ini.

.  
.  
.

    Mereka masih hidup. Mereka beruntung. T'Challa bahkan menawarkan untuk memberikan mereka perlindungan, dan tentu saja mereka setuju.

"Barnes!" Ujar Sam Wilson yang larut dalam kebahagiaan atas kebebasannya dari sel isolasi. Sam merentangkan tangannya lebar bak burung elang.

"Aku tidak punya cukup tangan untuk memelukmu, Wilson." Candanya disertai sebuah cengiran jenaka. Bucky mendengar dengusan dari sosok Steve Rogers yang merupakan orang terakhir memasuki ruangan.

Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton, Scott Lang, mereka semua tampak bahagia menikmati kebebasan. T'Challa menyarankan agar kesehatan mereka diperiksa terlebih dahulu, dan mereka semua tidak punya alasan untuk menolak (dia Orang Nomor Satu Wakanda, duh).

Setelah menerima pelukan sebelah tangan dari Bucky, Sam Wilson segera menyusul mereka ke ruang pemeriksaan. Kini meninggalkan Steve dan Bucky. Steve tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lengan kiri Bucky yang hilang.

"Aku kadang berharap bisa meraihmu lebih cepat." Ujarnya. Dia masih merasa kalau Bucky menjadi Winter Soldier adalah salahnya. Bucky sendiri juga kadang berharap Steve berhasil meraih tangannya. Namun, itu semua sudah terjadi.

"Kau tahu, jika aku tidak terjatuh dari kereta itu, kita tidak mungkin bisa sampai disini." Balas Bucky sambil tersenyum. Steve ikut tertular. Mereka berdua memandang keluar alam pedalaman Wakanda yang sungguh luar biasa indah, terhanyut dalam kesunyian yang tentram.

"Hey, Steve."

"Hm?"

"Aku rasa aku butuh tidur lagi."

"Oh. Tentu saja, kau sudah tahu ruanganmu--"

"Maksudku cyro."

"Apa??"

Bucky berbalik menghadap Steve. Ekspresi di wajah Steve sungguh konyol, mulutnya teregap-egap bak ikan, seraya berusaha mencari kalimat untuk diucapkan. Bucky berharap dia punya kamera untuk mengabadikannya.

"Protokol H.Y.D.R.A masih aktif di kepalaku. Orang-orang jenius disini bisa memperbaikinya lebih mudah jika aku tidur membeku." Jelasnya. Namun hal itu tidak menyingkirkan aura kekecewaan di sekitarnya.

"Jika protokol itu masih aktif, amukan Winter Soldier bisa dimanfaatkan orang untuk hal tidak baik." Tambahnya. Steve mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke alam Wakanda.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkanmu kembali, Buck." Steve tidak menoleh kepadanya.

"Kau punya teman-teman yang baik, Steve."

"Kau juga temanku," Paksa Steve. Tiba-tiba Bucky tertawa, mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang pada dua sosok itu. Steve tampak keheranan. Butuh sekian detik untuk Bucky kembali menguasai dirinya. Dan saat itu terjadi, dia berkata:

"Aku ingin membicarakan suatu hal padamu, Punk. Tapi kurasa kita butuh area yang lebih mendukung privasi." Ujarnya. Steve mengerjapkan matanya.

"Baiklah. Ruanganku?" Steve menunjuk arah pintu keluar dengan dagunya. Bucky memutar bola matanya dan mengangguk setuju.

.  
.  
.

    "Jadi?" Steve menyilangkan tangannya begitu pintu ruangannya tertutup. Bucky mendaratkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang Steve, bersyukur bisa duduk diatas permukaan yang tidak keras dan dingin seperti kursi baja. Sementara itu Steve tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan meskipun dia baru saja benar-benar menendang bokong sekumpulan orang demi membebaskan 'kriminal' dunia yang ia klaim sebagai teman-temannya.

"1941, akhir musim gugur. Apa yang kau ingat?" Tanya Bucky.

"Uh.." Steve tampak kesulitan mengingat memorinya, jadi Bucky memutuskan untuk menambah lebih banyak petunjuk.

"Saat orang-orang memanggilmu  
queer . Lagi." Ujarnya frontal. Steve tampak terkejut.

"Oh," Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Bucky menghela napasnya.

"Ya, aku ingat kau memintaku untuk melupakannya. Dan kita benar-benar melupakannya."

"Hingga kau menyinggungnya lagi tujuh puluh tahun kemudian."

Bucky mengangkat bahunya. Toh, dia tidak punya alasan untuk meminta maaf. Bukankah Steve yang membuatnya terpaksa membicarakan situasi ini? Ayolah, momen di lift fasilitas program Winter Soldier 100% ulah si pirang bodoh itu.

"Aku juga akan menyinggung soal Samantha dan, um, kejadian di lift waktu itu."

"Samantha?"

"Perempuan CIA itu. Awalnya dia adalah agen S.H.I.E.L.D yang ditugaskan untuk melindungimu. Aku tidak tahu namanya."

"Maksudmu Sharon?" Seringaian muncul di wajah Steve. Bucky membalasnya dengan 'hmm' ria. "Oh, Sharon hanya mengajariku cara berciuman."

"Huh?" Bucky memincingkan matanya. Ini bukan jawaban yang dia duga, jadi dia menunggu Steve untuk melanjutkan.

"Buck, di masa ini kau tidak perlu takut untuk menjadi, um, queer . Atau mereka kini menyebutnya LGBTQ."

"Pernah dengar."

"Yah, itu berarti, perasaan ku padamu masih sama seperti yang kukatakan pada akhir musim gugur 1941."

"Perasaan.. Bahwa kita lebih baik berteman?"

"Buck."

"Tapi aku tahu tentang kau dan Peggy! Dan Samantha.. dia juga seorang Carter, bukan?" Gir dan rantai dalam kepala Bucky berusaha keras memproses informasi yang menurutnya aneh ini.

"Soal itu.. Mereka menyebutnya sebagai biseksual ." Jawab Steve. Namun Bucky justru meraung frustasi.

"Aku tidak peduli jika unicorn adalah orientasi seksualmu, Steve. Aku hanya tidak mengerti, setelah puluhan tahun ini, setelah segala yang kuperbuat, kenapa kau tetap mau bersama monster sepertiku??" Bucky memijati batang hidungnya. Steve terdiam beberapa saat hingga pada akhirnya menghela napas.

"Seperti katamu, kawan. I'll be with you 'till the end of the line ." Entah kenapa Bucky merasa tatapan mata Steve yang tersenyum lembut itu sangat meneduhkan.

"Kau benar-benar mengartikan serius kalimat itu 'kan?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Bucky bahkan tidak sadar kapan Steve melangkah mendekat. Tiba-tiba lelaki bertubuh bak Adonis itu sudah duduk di sampingnya. Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang.

"Beritahu aku, Buck. Apa perasaanmu masih sama seperti akhir musim gugur 1941?" Nada bicara Steve berubah serius, namun tetap terdengar lembut. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Bucky untuk mengangguk. Steve tersenyum.

"Kalau bagitu, karena kita sudah mendapat pencerahan, boleh aku mencium mu? Kali ini kita tidak boleh melupakannya." Steve meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping pipi Bucky, dia mengusap permukaan kulit pipi yang kasar itu yang mulai ditumbuhi rambut. Bucky tertawa.

"Kau akan mendapati luka lecet di wajahmu besok pagi, kau tahu?"

"Hmm."

Dua pasang mata biru itu saling beradu pandang, dan saat Bucky Barnes menyaksikan pupil hitam Steve Rogers yang perlahan mekar, dia tahu kalau dirinya sudah tenggelam di dalamnya, dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berenang keluar.

Bibir mereka kembali saling bertemu, dan Bucky tahu malam ini akan menjadi malam terbaiknya semenjak dirinya bebas dari penjara H.Y.D.R.A.

.  
.  
.

    "Ini tidak akan menghentikanku untuk memasuki cyro." Ujar Bucky kepada Steve yang kini memeluknya dari belakang. Mereka masih berada di ruangan Steve, dan kasur ini ajaibnya bisa menampung dua orang lelaki dewasa yang total beratnya lebih dari 100 kilogram.

Steve sibuk menciumi bahu kiri Bucky sembari ber-hmm ria. 

"Tentu saja, Putri Tidur. Aku akan dengan setia menunggumu."

"Dan jangan berbuat bodoh selama aku tidak ada."

"Kau membawa semua kebodohan dalam tidurmu, jerk."

"Kulihat kau senang bernostalgia,  
punk."

Steve tertawa tepat di leher Bucky, membuat lelaki itu merasa geli dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan lagi-lagi mendaratkan ciuman pada Steve, sekedar untuk membuatnya diam.

"Pengalamanmu benar-benar bertambah, bukan?"


	2. Chapter 2

    Saat itu akhir musim gugur pada tahun 1941 ketika daun pintu malang itu dibanting, Bucky Barnes terlonjak dari sofa tuanya dan terjatuh ke atas lantai kayu. Terdengar derap langkah sosok Steve Rogers yang penuh emosi dari pintu depan. Wajah pemuda kurus itu merah karena menahan amarah--dan hal itu bisa memicu asthmanya.

"Steve, kawan. Apa-apaan?? Lenganku nyaris patah!" ujar Bucky dramatis seolah dia baru saja jatuh dari atas kereta.

Namun pemuda pirang itu tidak menanggapinya dan memilih untuk mengambil segelas penuh air untuk diminum. Bucky mengerenyitkan dahinya. Matanya dengan cermat memindai tubuh kecil Steve Rogers dan sedikit lega karena tidak menemukan tanda-tanda luka maupun goresan. Seraya mengatur napasnya, si pemuda blonde tertunduk lemas diatas kursi meja makan kecil mereka.

"Kulihat kau tidak dihabisi kali ini. Apa akhirnya kau bisa berpikir jernih untuk tidak membuat kericuhan?" Canda Bucky. Namun Steve justru menggeram dan memberikannya tatapan kesal. Bucky menelan ludah.

"Baiklah. Jika kau memang tidak mau membicarakannya, aku akan--"

"Mereka memanggilku queer . Lagi." Potong Steve. Suaranya terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Ap--si Eliot idiot itu lagi yang--??" Mode protektif Bucky segera aktif dan Steve mengibaskan tangan kepadanya sebelum Bucky sempat melontarkan seisi kebun binatang.

"Tidak apa, Buck. Ini resiko menjadi seorang yatim piatu penyakitan yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa bergantung pada orang lain." Ujarnya getir. 

Bucky menggulingkan bola matanya. Si Ratu Drama.

"Ayolah, kawan. Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini!" Dia berjalan menuju meja makan kayu itu dan duduk di kursi yang tepat menghadap Steve. Steve masih menekuk wajahnya dan jemari kurusnya mulai mengetuk-ketuk meja.

"Mungkin aku akan pindah dan mencari apartemen yang--"

"Oh, tidak-tidak. Kita tidak akan membicarakan itu juga."

Tiba-tiba tawa Steve pecah, dan Bucky tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain terlihat bingung.

"Buck! Kau pikir kenapa orang-orang itu memanggilku queer ?"

"Karena kau belum mendapatkan kekasih?"

"Bucky."

Bucky meraung tak jelas. 

"Sependek itu kah pemikiran orang-orang? Hanya karena kita dua laki-laki yang berbagi tempat tinggal? Ayolah kawan, kita berdua tahu itu tidak benar!"

Lagi-lagi senyuman pahit terpampang di wajah Steve Rogers, namun dia tidak memberikan komentar. Lalu Bucky baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menatap matanya selama mereka berbicara.

Oh.

Oh.

"Steve,"

"Hm."

"..Kau tahu, jika pun itu, um, benar-"

"Jika itu benar, kau akan menendangku dari sini 'kan?"

"Oh Tuhan. Tentu tidak!" 

Pernyataan itu membuat Steve mendongak dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Bucky di matanya. Heran.

"..Aku akan tetap menjadi temanmu meskipun kau tidak tertarik dengan perempuan, aku akan--"

"Oh, Buck. Kau benar-benar bodoh 'kan? Kau pikir kenapa gadis-gadis yang kau bawa tidak pernah betah berlama-lama dengan ku? Kenapa segala upaya kencan ganda mu gagal? Kenapa aku punya sebuah buku sketsa yang penuh dengan wajahmu? Kenapa aku mau tinggal bersama mu selain untuk berhemat?" Rentetnya.

Bucky mengerjapkan matanya. Steve kembali menunduk seolah menatap meja kayu tua adalah sebuah kewajiban. Dalam kepalanya, Bucky berusaha meluruskan benang kusut menuju jawaban dari masalah. Dan saat dia sampai pada kesimpulan, ekspresi wajahnya berubah kosong.

"Steve," Bucky membersihkan tenggorokannya. "..apakah itu berarti..?"

"Ya, Buck. Aku akan berkemas dengan segera." Steve beranjak dari kursinya dan saat dia mengitari meja, Bucky menggenggam pergelangan kurus Steve. Cukup kuat, namun tidak akan menimbulkan memar.

"Kau.. tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihmu, Buck." Steve berusaha membebaskan tangannya, namun cengkraman Bucky tentu saja semakin erat.

"Steve-- Steve-- Aku, um, merasakan hal yang sama." Ujar Bucky, dia berputar menghadap Steve. Menatap pemuda pirang itu tepat di kedua bola matanya yang sebiru langit. Steve mengerjapkan bola matanya.

"Tidak lucu, Buck. Sungguh--kau hanya membuatku merasa dipermainkan--ini konyol--lepaskan aku. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bagaimana sifatmu??"

"Steve. Aku tidak bercanda."

Steve Rogers terhenyak.

Nada bicara Bucky memang terdengar sangat serius, dan Steve tidak dapat menemukan kebohongan atau sekedar rasa kasihan pada wajah Bucky.

"Kau tidak bercanda." Ulang Steve sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. Bucky menarik napasnya.

"Entahlah, aku mungkin kenal banyak gadis untuk dikencani. Tapi aku tidak merasakan hal menggelitik di perut seperti setiap saat bersamamu. Meskipun hanya sekedar bicara seperti ini. Kau sungguh menyebalkan, aku tidak bisa berhenti mengecek tiap gang berharap tidak menemukan dirimu sekarat. Kadang aku bertanya-tanya apa aku mulai gila--ya, Steve. Aku gila karena mu . Dan aku baru menyadarinya lima belas detik lalu."

Steve membuka mulutnya, namun menutupnya lagi karena tiba-tiba dia kehilangan kalimat untuk diucapkan. Jika bukan karena topik mereka yang sedang sensitif, Bucky pasti sudah menertawakanya.

Tapi Bucky memilih untuk menghela napasnya dan perlahan melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan Steve hanya untuk pindah menggenggam telapak tangannya.

"Sekarang, karena kita sudah mendapat pencerahan, boleh aku menciummu?"

"Ap--Buck, ini.. Ini salah." Steve memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah, sekejap dia merasakan kekecewaan dari Bucky.

"Kenapa? Karena orang lain yang mengatakannya? Kita.. Kita bisa merahasiakan ini dari dunia, Steve."

Tapi tidak dari Tuhan, Buck. Steve hendak mengatakannya. Dia teringat masa-masa bersama Sarah Rogers di gereja. Dia mengingat ceramah dari para pastor tentang homoseksual. Sungguh ironis mengetahui Steve bahkan sudah lama tidak pergi ke gereja.

"Bucky, mungkin lebih baik jika kita tidak melampaui batas. Lupakan hal ini, dan kita kembali seperti semula. Sahabat baik." Steve Rogers tidak percaya dia membohongi dirinya sendiri. Lagi. 

Tapi dia tidak mau orang-orang melemparinya--melempari Bucky dengan tatapan jijik dan tidak putus kemungkinan mereka juga akan melempari mereka dengan batu jika menemukan Steve dan Bucky. Lagipula pendosa, terlebih, queer , pantas mati.

Bucky masih memandanginya dengan sedih. Steve berusaha keras menguasai dirinya agar tidak menangis bak pengecut.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Kita akan melupakan ini. Kita akan mengencani perempuan, dan menikahi mereka, mempunyai anak, keluarga. Hidup normal." Bucky mengangguk-angguk sembari menggigit bibir merah mudanya.

Steve Rogers, tentu saja, salah fokus.

Oh, betapa Steve ingin merasakan bagaimana dicium oleh bibir itu. Tapi dia segera membuang pikiran tak warasnya.

Bucky melepaskan tangan Steve, dan Steve cukup terkejut saat kehangatan di jemarinya menghilang. Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang. Lebih lama dari yang diperlukan.

Ah, sialan.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Steve meraih tengkuk Bucky dan menghantamkan bibirnya pada bibir Bucky. Ya--dihantamkan, dan dua pemuda itu meringis atas gigi mereka. Steve hendak mundur untuk menertawakan tindakan konyolnya, namun Bucky sudah meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipinya dan secara perlahan membimbing Steve pada ciuman yang seharusnya.

Bucky Barnes tentu saja sudah memiliki pengalaman lebih daripada Steve. Steve terkejut saat merasakan lidah Bucky menjilati bibir bawahnya, dan Bucky--si brengsek itu--menyeringai seraya memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Steve, memetakan daerah tersebut.

Mereka berdua saling mendesah, saling mencengkram erat rambut lawan mereka, memposisikan kepala mereka sedemikian rupa, seolah-olah ini adalah momen yang paling penting di dunia. Hingga pada akhirnya paru-paru mereka protes karena pasokan udara yang kurang, mereka memisahkan diri.

Steve menempelkan kedua dahi mereka sembari mengatur napas. Saat itulah suasana kembali menjadi sayu.

"Apa.. kita juga akan melupakan itu?" Tanya Bucky.

Steve, dengan sangat berat hati, mengangguk. Dan Bucky menggumamkan hal tak berpendidikan.

"Ciumanmu payah, Rogers." Ejek Bucky pada akhirnya.

"Pengalaman akan terus bertambah, Buchanan." Steve mendengus.

"Punk. "

"Jerk ."

Bucky mengatakan sesuatu tentang mengajari Steve cara mencium yang benar. Mereka berdua tertawa. Pahit.

.  
.  
.

-END-


End file.
